Kingdom HeartsCrisis Core ToD
by IamMe2525
Summary: Title says it all. I know ToD's are over-used but I read a lot of them and personally I think a lot of them suck. I'm going to try something new with this one. You'll see if you read it. Rated T for now, more than likely about to become M. On hold until more dares get submitted... Sorry. Not discontinued though! :)
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! This is my first fic ever so no flames please. Anyway, let's get down to business! This is a Truth or Dare featuring Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core characters, if the title didn't tell you.

* * *

**Xemnas**: Who dares summon ME?

**Me**: {short wave} I do, "Superior".

**Xemnas**: You mock me? {summons Ethreal Blades and attacks}

**Me**: {looks over to Organization XIII} Is he always short tempered or did I piss him off?

**Saix**: You pissed him off... Wow he's worse than I am when I stare at the moon.

**Me**: Whatever... {summons custom keyblade Tied to the Scattered and fights Xemnas}

{Cloud enters the room}

**Cloud**: I got a mission from SOLDIER to be here and... {sees the fighting} am I in the wrong room?

{Sora enters behind Cloud}

**Sora**: uh...

**Me**: {casts Bind on Xemnas} Sorry about that guys! Anyway, no you're in the right room. Mansex - I mean Xemnas

{Xemnas glares at me, still stuck in Bind}

**Me**: - attacked me when I said "hello". I invited some of the best of the best {hides smirk when I think of crappy characters *cough cough Demyx*} to play a little game.

**Larxene**: {glares} really? A GAME!? {summons daggers}

**Me**: Yes, Larx, a game.

**Larxene**: {nearly falls over in disgust} What did you call me?

**Me**: {shrugs} I like nicknames. Anyway, call me Jake, or something. {looks over to see the rest of the characters I didn't mention} Hey guys!

**Luxord**: What's your game?

**Me**: It's called Truth or Dare.

**Everyone**: ugh not again... {starts to leave}

**Me**: Hold on! I'll pay you! I've got a few million gil and munny here for each of you, and besides, all the doors are locked. Only the keyblade can open the doors. {smiles} Oh, and I got cookies and sea-salt ice cream... I have sooo much and I was worried I wouldn't have anyone to share with... {glances at Sora, Roxas, Xion and Axel}

{their eyes open wide}

**Sora**: I'll stay!

**Roxas**: Me too! {looks at a pissed off Organization} Sorry guys...

**Saix**: {scoffs} Remind me to kill you three when we return.

**Me**: {whispers to Roxas, Axel and Xion} Good luck.

**Terra**: So what now? You don't have any dares.

**Me**: That's why I thought I'd let you guys do a few. Now, I have a giant bowl here with everyone's names in it. Whoever I draw get's the shot. Good?

**Xehanort**: Not a bad idea, kid.

**Me**: Eep! {hides in a closet} Creepy old guy alert!

{Xemnas facepalms}

**Ansem SoD**: Unbelievable...

**Xion**: {draws a name} Well since he isn't here...

**Xigbar**: Hey poppet! Who asked you?

**Xion**: {shrugs} I want ice cream. And our first name is... Tifa!

**Me**: {STILL in the closet} rules: there are none! Anything at all...

{everyone looks to my hiding spot}

**Me**: ...am I gonna regret that?

**Tifa**: {shrugs} Maybe. Sephiroth!

**Sephiroth**: What?

**Tifa**: Fight Zack again, this time without weapons.

**Zack**: Can I use this? {takes his Buster Sword off his back}

**Tifa**: Sure.

**Seph**: ...damnit.

{I come out of closet, avoiding Xehanort's gaze}

**Aqua**: Finally came out, huh?

**Me**: {stuttering} S-shuttup! While they're fighting... {draws a name then shudders} ugh... Xehanort... {starts to walk back to the closet}

**Xehanort**: Vanitas!

**Vanitas**: {mutters} uh oh...

**Xehanort**: rape Jake!

**Me and Vanitas**: {looking shocked at Xehanort} what the fuck?!

**Ventus**: Hahaha you said no rules Jake!

**Me**: Shut it...

**Vanitas**: What...whatever {grabs me by the neck and takes me into the bedroom}

**Zack**: He actually did that...? Is he gay? {looks at Xehanort} You have some fucked up fantasies man.

**Roxas**: {looks at Xemnas} so that's where you got them...

**Xemnas**: Excuse me?

**Marluxia**: It's obvious you want Saix.

{Axel laughs til he falls over}

**Xion**: okaaay, moving on, before we have more unnecessary fighting. {starts to draw a name and hears sounds in the bedroom} W-what?

{Vanitas and I come out of the room, tears in my eyes}

**Me**: ugh... You were right Tifa, I regretted saying no rules...

**Axel**: Did you like it?

{I fall, Vanitas and Larxene laugh, Roxas smacks Axel in the back of the head}

**Roxas**: You interested in him now?

**Axel**: {blushing} What? No...

**Me**: Yeah, he's interested, and no Axel, it hurt... He was too aggressive.

{everyone stares at Vanitas}

**Me**: Oops, sorry Van... You gonna get a name Xion?

**Xion**: {holding back laughing} Y-yeah, {draws a name} Jake.

**Me**: Thank god... Demyx!

**Demyx**: {eyes open in fear} What?

**Me**: {points at Axel} soak him please. And while you're at it, Xehanort too.

**Demyx**: Ok, {summons sitar} Water!

**Larxene**: Ugh he said Axel and the old man, not everyone!

**Demyx**: Sorry... Don't hurt my sitar Number XII!

**Me**: That's enough for one day. Oh, almost forgot. {pulls out munny, gil, ice cream and cookies} Who wants some?

{everyone crowds around me}

**Me**: Oh, and you're free to stay if you want.

**Kairi**: This actually seems pretty fun. I'll stay.

{everyone else mutters agreement except Axel Larxene and Xehanort}

**Xehanort**: I'm out.

**Larxene and Axel**: Me too.

**Me**: {shrugs} You can leave, but if you don't show up next time I do this, I'm sending Vanitas after you.

{everyone laughs except Xehanort/Larxene/Axel who look scared}

* * *

Well that's enough for one chapter. As shown in the fic, no rules; yuri/yaoi allowed, as is violence, torture, you name it, it'll happen. I'll try to update every chance I get, but sometimes I can't use my computer, so...yeah. See you all next time!  
P.S. Oh, if I start the next chapter and I don't get enough reviews, I'll do any reviews/PM's I get plus the name drawings like in this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I'm surprised I got 13 views on my first 2 days. Although I was hoping for at least one review :D even saying "it's great/it sucked" would be fine lolz. Anyway, forgot to do the disclaimer in the first chapter, so here it is now: **I do not own anything in this fic accept myself. As in I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final**** Fantasy.**Now, back to the game!

* * *

**Me**: Hello guys, and I'm glad you came back!

**Roxas**: Glad to be back, Jake. Got anymore ice cream?

**Me**: Haha you guys barely put a dent in my stash!

{Axel, Roxas, Xion & Sora's eyes go wide with delight}

**Me**: So is everyone present and accounted for?

**Xehanort**: ...yeah. {mutters} don't sent Vanitas...

**Me**: Eep! {winces and looks towards closet again}

**Aqua**: Going back in?

**Me**: No way! Anyway, back to the game!

**Zack**: Are we doing the whole name drawing again? Because I liked that idea!

{I nod, nearly everyone cheers}

**Me**: But first, a personal friend of mine named Mike insisted I say this dare.

**Cloud**: As long as I'm not embarrassed.

**Me**: You only will be if you care about Aerith's pride... {looks at her} Sorry.

**Aerith**: {gulp} What does.. Mike dare me to do?

**Me**: Weeellll... Mike says, "Aerith: run around Midgar completely naked, except for a sign that says 'Slum Drunk', occasionally bending over to pick something up off the ground, with a bunch of beer".

{everyone gasps, Aerith hides in my closet}

**Me**: Hey! Get out of my hiding spot!

**Namine**: YOUR hiding spot..? You are going back in!

**Me**: Aren't you supposed to be the quiet type?

{Namine giggles, Aerith _reluctantly_ comes out of the closet completely stripped}

**Aerith**: Ugh, don't look at me.

**Me**: {covering my eyes} Here you go. {hands her a 'Slum Drunk' sign and beer cans} And sorry about this.

{Riku wordlessly summons a dark portal to Midgar, Aerith runs through it to hide her shame}

**Sephiroth**: Wish I could see this...

**Me**: {facepalm} there was another part of the dare I didn't mention: I have to watch via security camera. {goes to computer and hacks into Midgar's security system}

{all the guys (except Axel) and Larxene croud the computer desk, the other girls and Axel sit somewhere else}

**Aerith**: {runs back in 20 minutes later, I hide what we saw} That was the worst part of my life.

**Me**: It could've been worse... {gives her her outfit}

**Aerith**: I almost got raped sooo many times... {shudders}

**Me**: Xion, will you draw another name? I'm too lazy to move at the moment...

**Xion**: {rolls her eyes and pulls out a name} Vanitas.

**Vanitas**: Payback time bitches! Xehanort, why are you such a gay perv that tried to come onto me, Terra, Ventus, and try to rape Aqua?

**Xehanort**: {chokes on his breath} Uh...well...you see...

**Vanitas**: Want a different one?

{Xehanort nods}

**Vanitas**: Fine. Fight me, Terra, Ventus and Aqua.

{I laugh, Terra, Ven, Aqua, Vanitas, and Xehanort summon their keyblades. They fight for only a minute before Xehanort gets killed by Terra}

**Terra**: Payback's a bitch, isn't it?

{Vanitas nods}

**Me**: Okay, next! {draws name} Aerith!

**Aerith**: Thanks. Zack, who do you like better, me or Little Miss Hooker over here? {points to Aqua}

**Me and Zack**: What the hell?

**Aqua**: Little Miss Hooker...?

**Aerith**: I watched you try and get lucky with her at that Coliseum, Zack.

**Zack**: {falls over} Um...well you have Cloud, Aerith.

**Me**: Answer the question, dude. You're screwed either way.

**Zack**: Fine. Aqua's hotter, so I'll say her.

{everyone except Zack falls down}

**Me**: Yeah, 'cuz we _all_ know what you were staring at when you asked her on a date...

**Zack**: S-shut up!

{Aqua blushes, Xion draws another name silently}

**Xion**: Wow, my turn. Hm...Axel!

**Axel**: Yeeeees?

**Xion**: I'll do you a favor, hehe. We all know how you are, so admit that your gay by doing Roxas.

**Roxas**: What the hell, Xion!?

**Xion**: Sorry {winks}

**Axel**: C'mon, Rox. {picks Roxas up bridal-style and carries him into the bedroom}

**Me**: {gaping} Did you seriously just say that Xion?

{Xion nods and laughs as Roxas moans in the room}

{everyone laughs with Xion}

**Axel**: {coming out of the room chasing Roxas} Get back here!

**Me**: {facepalm} Okay, I think that's enough, unless you wanna get sued for rape, Axel. The dare's done.

**Kairi**: You sound like you enjoyed it, Roxas {winks}

**Roxas**: {blushing} I'm not gonna answer that.

{I smirk and draw a name} Aqua!

**Aqua**: Finally...hmm let's see. Oh, I know! Terra, Ven, go on a three-way date with me. Meaning you two have to kiss as well. Hehe!

**Terra and Ven**: Ugh...

**Terra**: Well at least I score {smirks}

{Riku opens another dark portal which the trio takes}

**Sora**: Where'd you send them?

**Riku**: Listen, you'll see. The portal's still open.

**Ven**: {from the other side of the portal, oblivious to the fact that it's still open} Uhh, what's with the bunny?

**Aqua**: That's a weird club name. "PlayBoy".

{Riku closes the portal, I laugh until my eyes water and I clutch my gut}

**Me**: You sent them THERE!? NICE! {fist-bumps Riku}

{5 minutes later, the earlier trio walk through a portal Terra conjured; Aqua looking smug, Terra blushing, Ven grinning}

**Kairi**: Um, Aqua? What...happened in there?

**Aqua**: I spent most of the time watching these two. Would've never guessed when Terra said "score", he meant with Ven, not me.

**Tifa**: Terra, you're gay?

**Xion**: Next! {draws name} Genisis.

**Genisis**: Finally. Lazard, why did you turn yourself into an Angeal copy instead of a hero, like me?

**Me**: {scoffs} You call yourself a hero, Genisis? You almost killed everyone, multiple times. You gave up your honor in exchange for the "Gift of the Goddess" which ended up responsible for putting you in a coma, if not killing you. How does that make you a hero?

**Genisis**: Answer my question, Director.

**Lazard**: I found an Angeal copy more appealing than a Genisis copy. That's all.

**Angeal**: Whatever. {mutters} In your face, Genisis.

**Me**: {draws name} And our next lucky darer is... Sexman - I mean, Xemnas!

**Xemnas**: Why you little runt... Number V.

**Lexaeus**: Yes, Superior?

**Xemnas**: Fight the runt, to the death. {points to me}

**Me**: {mutters} Dammit...oh well. Oh and Xemnas, if I die, you can't leave. {summons Tied to the Scattered and fights Lexaeus}

**Xemnas**: ...Fuck. {watches the fight}

**Xion**: While that's going on... {draws name} Sora.

**Sora**: Yeay! Let's see...Oh I know! The "traitors" that I fought in Castle Oblivion: Marluxia, Larxene, and Axel, join their fight, on Jake's side.

{me and Lexaeus stop for a second and look at Sora}

**Larxene**: I was right...you are a hero, Sora. A heartless hero.

**Axel**: How do you remember Castle Oblivion? Didn't Namine erase those memories?

**Namine**: I kinda put some of those memories back in Sora's heart.

**Me**: Whatever, let's go then. {resumes fighting Lexaeus}

{Larxene Axel and Marluxia summon their weapons and start attacking Lexaeus}

{Lexaeus falls, dead after 10 minutes}

**Riku**: {laughs} I beat him faster than the four of you did together.

**Marluxia**: We don't have darkness on our side.

**Me**: {dismisses keyblade, draws a name} It's Zack. {looks at Zack} are you going to try and get a date?

**Zack**: Naa not this time. There's something I want to know more. Cissnei. What's your "real" name?

**Cissnei**: {smirks} I'm surprised you don't know. My first name is Cissnei. My last name is Fair.

**Zack**: {falls over} Say what!? You're my...my sister?

{Cissnei nods}

**Me**: Wow, didn't see that one coming. Well, who's next? {draws name} Roxas.

**Roxas**: Okay. Ven, why do you look like my twin?

**Ven**: Technically I came before you, even though you were introduced to the public first. So I'd say you look like my twin.

**Roxas**: Shuddup and answer.

**Me**: Goddamn, Axel, how much did you do to the boy? He looks drunk as hell, and sounds like it too.

**Axel**: Well I didn't want to rape Roxy, so I slipped him a few beers that Aerith didn't finish.

**Me**: {facepalm} I'm sorry I asked. And uh...Roxy? Seriously?

**Axel**: Yeah, so?

**Ven**: Well my heart went into Sora's body when he was a kid, then left when he became a Heartless. I guess my heart found its way to you after you were created, and that's why we look alike.

**Roxas**: {still drunk, smirks} So you mean you're inside me.

**Ven**: That sounds wrong, but yeah.

**Roxas**: That can be arranged if you want. {passes out}

**Ven**: {blushes} Hey, Lea or Axel or whatever you want to be called. How much damn beer did you give him?

**Axel**: {shrugs} enough to make him want it. Guess I over did it.

**Xion**: You think? {draws name} Ansem.

**Ansem SoD and Ansem the Wise**: Which one?

**Me**: Uh, Ansem the Heartless.

**Ansem SoD**: Fine. Jake. End this now.

**Me**: But what if I want to continue the game?

{Ansem wordlessly fills the room with darkness}

**Me**: Okay okay! You made your point this time. But next time, that won't work.

**Zack**: So do we get paid this round, too?

**Me**: If I could see, I could answer you...

{Ven and Sora create orbs of light}

**Ansem SoD**: Fuck you!

**Ven**: No thanks. After today, I think I'm taken.

**Me**: Is everyone going gay now? Whatever, not quite my business. Anyway... {gets out stash of gil, munny, ice cream, and cookies}

**Sora**: Yeah! Cookies!

**Me**: I'll probably regret this, but...they're sugar cookies this time.

**Kairi**: Uh oh...Jake, I hope you can afford that.

**Me**: What do you mean?

{Kairi points at Sora, litterally bouncing off the walls breaking everything in the room}

**Me**: Son of a bitch...you're right, Kairi. {wakes up Roxas} Dude, get up. You want ice cream?

**Roxas**: {wakes right up at the mention of ice cream} Yes please!

**Me**: {hands out the ice cream, munny and gil} Thanks for playing, guys! Thankfully I got a few spare bedrooms, and they're each large enough for 5 or 6 people to share, if you guys wanna stay til next round!

**Namine**: Yeah, 'cuz Axel and Roxas made a huge mess in the main room, I'll bet. {smirks}

**Me**: {chokes on ice cream for a second} You may have a point Nami... Anyway, uhh till next time, everyone!

* * *

So what did you all think? Please leave a review, even if it's just "I liked/hated it". Again, if you have any requests, dares, questions, etc. let me know! :)  
Sorry if it seems like there was character bashing and/or OOC characters, but I'm trying to keep things funny/interesting, I'm starting to run low on ideas, and noone else is helping; I don't want to discontinue this (I hate it when people do that to something I get hooked into) but if I don't have any dares or anything...anyway, thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in _months_, but I didn't have enough dares from friends or reviews {cough review please cough} Well, let's get right down to it, with what we do have. **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Crisis Core.** Oh, Happy New Years! (Yes I'm updating on January 1, 2013 lol)

* * *

**Me:** Hello, guys. Welcome back!

**Cissnei:** About time we're back in action.

**Me: **Yeah...sorry about that. Anyway, before we get to the name drawings, let's see what my friends sent in.

**Aerith:** Uh oh...

**Me:** Don't worry Aerith. Mike didn't participate this round.

**Aerith: **Thank god {shudders}

**Me:** First was a review from 1mNobody: "have Aerith kill Sephiroth in the most painful way possible (use your imagination), it would be so ironic"

**Sephiroth:** ...I hate you all.

**Cloud: **You still sore that me and Zack beat you so badly?

**Zack:** Um, you're forgetting that I did all the work, buddy. You just came in at the last second when I fell. Why'd you wait so long, anyway?

**Cloud:** {shrugs} You seemed to have it all under control until then.

**Me:** Moving on.. {whispers a suggestion in Aerith's ear}

**Aerith:** {chuckles evilly} Can someone send me to a candy store?

**Riku:** {opens portal} How is this going to..?

**Aerith:** Trust me! {winks and disappears}

**Me:** While we wait... Axel, I'm sorry, but my brother insisted on four dares, two of which surprised me, because out of everyone here, you're his favorite...well, maybe Namine, but that's it.

**Axel:** {gulp} Should I be worried?

**Me:** First: "Axel, but on some strong sunscreen and go to the beach". {hands Axel SPF 110 (yes I've seen SPF that high)}

**Axel:** I don't get it. How should this worry me?

**Ventus:** Have you ever put on sunscreen before?

**Axel:** Nope, sorry Roxas.

**Roxas:** I'M Roxas!

**Axel:** Whoops! Sorry...

**Terra:** Unreal...sunscreen prevents you from being affected by the heat from things like the sun, and fire.

**Axel: **NOOOOO!

**Kairi:** Consider this payback for kidnapping me.

**Pluto:** Bark bark!

**Goofy:** He said 'and me'.

**Axel:** I'm going to get you all back for this.

**Aerith:** I'm back! {hands a box of chocolates and flowers to Sephiroth}

**Sephiroth:** What's this for...?

{I steal his sword while he's distracted}

**Aerith:** Happy Mother's Day!

**Sephiroth:** That's it. I'm going to kill you. {reaches for sword} Where is it?

**Me:** Aerith, catch! {tosses to her}

**Aerith:** {catches and kills Sephiroth} That's a bad way to treat a lady who got you a Mother's Day present.

**Roxas:** I don't get it. Why would that piss him off?

**Me:** Short version: Sephiroth's mother was a mutant that created monsters.

**Roxas: **Oh...that was evil.

**Me:** {shrugs} it was part of the dare...sort of. Now Axel, put on that sunscreen!

**Axel:** Dammit... {puts it on}

{Riku sends him to the Destiny Islands beach}

**Me:** Who wants to watch him struggle? {pulls out computer, enters camera mode on the islands}

**Sora:** When did the camera get there?

**Me:** I put it there just before we started this round.

**Riku:** Nice going.

{Axel gets pushed into shallow water, freaking out that he can't swim}

{Everyone falls laughing until Riku gets him back}

**Axel:** {panting} Remind me...to burn your brother...for this.

**Me: **If that was bad, you're going to hate the next one he had for you...but I'm a nice guy. I'll give you a break...for now. {smirks}

**Axel:** Uh...thanks..?

**Me:** Next! "Marluxia, sing like Lady Gaga!"

**Marluxia:** Who? {I hand him a random song's sheet music} Somebody kill me...

**Vexen:** What, a Nobody can't kill you?

**Marluxia****:** You know that's not what I meant...ugh...

**Me:** You know what? Just for the hell of it, Xemnas, you be the backup singer. {gives him a copy of the song}

**Xemnas: **{reads it} Yeah, I'm going to kill you all when this is over...

**Marluxia & Xemnas:**  
I can be good,  
If you just wanna be bad.  
I can be cool,  
If you just wanna be mad.  
I can be anything,  
I'll be your everything,  
Just touch me baby.  
I don't wanna be sad.

As long as I'm your hooker.  
(Pick up and turn around)  
As long as I'm your hooker.  
(Get on to the ground)  
As long as I'm your hooker.  
(Pick up and turn around)  
As long as I'm your hooker.  
(Get down)

Hooker, yeah you're my hooker.  
Hooker, government hooker.  
Hooker, yeah you're my hooker.  
Hooker, government hooker.

I'm gonna drink my tears tonight,  
I'm gonna drink my tears and cry,  
'Cause I know you love me baby,  
I know you love me baby.

**Xemnas:** That's it, I'm done.

**Marluxia:** Me too.

{everyone except Xemnas & Marluxia laughs harder than last time}

**Larxene:** What the hell was _that_?!

**Me:** Government Hooker, by Lady Gaga...who I highly doubt is a Lady. Anyway, my anonymous brother's next dare: "Larxene, I don't like you. You fight Thor."

**Larxene:** Who?

**Me:** The God of Thunder.

**Larxene:** I can't be beaten by thunder! That's _my_ element! {summons daggers} Where is he?

**Thor:** Right here.

**Me:** Sorry for taking you out of Asgard for this.

{Thor wordlessly knocks Larxene out with a hammer and vanishes}

**Me:** Did I forget to mention he has a _nasty_ hammer?

**Xion:** Ouch...don't let me fight him!

**Me:** Moving on! Axel, the last one is for you: "Get a full-time job as a firefighter"

**Axel:** WHAT?!

**Me:** I said you can get a break. I'll wait until this round is over. It'd take too long right now.

**Axel:** {sigh} Thanks, I think.

**Me:** {draws a name} Alright, let's do a few this way. Namine!

**Namine:** Roxas, do you like me?

**Xion:** No he doesn't. Roxas likes me.

**Roxas:** Um...well...

**Axel:** No, no no. He loves me! Isn't that right, Roxy?

**Roxas:** {blushing heavily} Well...

**Me:** {laughing} Sorry, man. If you can answer this without getting killed, I'll give you extra ice cream.

**Roxas:** {answering really quickly} ilikeyouboth

**Namine:** What?

**Roxas:** I said...I like both Xion and Namine. {Axel glares at him} You raped me!

**Axel:** That was a dare!

**Roxas:** Not that time! Saix told me that you raped me while I was unconscious!

**Me****:** {jaw drop} Is that true?

**Saix:** Yeah, it is. And don't lie, Axel. I hid a camera in his room, just in case he was slacking off in his jobs.

**Axel:** FFFFFUUUUUUUUU-

**Me:** Moving on! {draws a name} Dem-Dem! Wait, what the hell? I did _not_ write that!

**Demyx:** {laughing} Then who did?

**Me:** {glances at Axel} Oh, I don't know...

**Demyx:** {shrugs} Okay, Jake, play guitar with me!

**Me:** Is this because I asked you to soak everyone in the first round?

**Demyx:** Maaaaybe. {gives me a copy of his sitar}

{we jam out like their's no tomorrow}

**Me:** {stops and picks something up} Who threw this flower?

{everyone looks at Marluxia}

**Marluxia:** What? Just because it's a flower, doesn't mean it was me!

{everyone caughs "bullshit"}

**Me:** Well thanks for the jam session, Demyx. Here's a bit of extra cash for everyone! {tosses gil/munny out like crazy}

**Luxord:** Where do you get all of this?

**Me:** Oh, I don't know...maybe I'm just a good gambler?

**Luxord:** We'll see...

**Me:** Save it for next time. {gives ice cream to Xion and Axel, extra to Roxas, and more sugar cookies to Sora}

{Sora bounces off the walls again...and Riku}

**Riku:** Sora! Be careful!

**Sora:** Weeeeeeeee!

**Me:** Anyone want to stay til round four?

{some agree, some don't}

* * *

Well, how was that? Again, so sorry I haven't updated in over two months. I hope the extra I put in will compensate. The more dares I get in reviews/PM's, the faster I'll be able to update.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Sorry about the unexpected hiatus...I did warn about how a lack of reviews/dares means a lack of motivation, didn't I? Well, here goes!

* * *

**Me:** Welcome back everyone!

**Ansem the Wise:** What kept you so long, boy?

**Me:** {shrugs} I've been busy. Besides, we actually have suggestions from my fans! {screams like a stupid fangirl} ...why did I just do that?

**Axel:** Don't know, but I'm still going to burn your brother. Got it memorized?

**Me:** Yeah, yeah, I get it. {looks at Org XIII} How do you put up with him?

**Xion:** He isn't nearly as bad as the rest of them... {shudders}

**Me:** I find that hard to believe... Anyway, on to the dares! First, from AngelamongtheStars: "tar and feather Naminé. Then tie her to a chair and make her watch Roxas and Xion kiss. And make Genesis wear a super gross pink dress for a week." Wait, what...?

{Me, Namine, Roxas, Genesis fall in disgust. Everyone else laughs at us}

**Me:** {picks Namine up} sorry about this... {takes her into the room, tossing Genesis a dress on the way}

**Genesis:** Unbelievable... {walks into closet a.k.a. changing room, comes out in the dress}

**Angeal:** {jaw drop} Woah, I didn't think pink suited you, but...

**Sephiroth and Zack:** You interested?

**Angeal:** ...no, I just mistook him for that guy over there {points to Marluxia}

{everyone but Marluxia and Genesis laugh until me and Namine come out of room}

**Kairi:** Sooo how was it?

**Me:** I'm not going to answer. {glances at a blushing Namine before tying her to a chair}

**Namine:** What the hell?!

**Xion:** {smirking} There was a second part for you, remember? Oh, Roxas! {pulls him into a kiss}

**Roxas:** Yes Xi- {cut off}

{Xion pulls Roxas into other room, Larxene pushes Namine in too}

**Me:** Okay, while they're having their...moment, let's move on. From anabel the lady shark: "a fight between Rufus Shinra vs Mansex- I mean Xemnas. Loser wears a pink tutu and has to dance like a ballerina. You can film it if you want."

**Xemnas:** {looking angry at the nickname, summons ethereal blades} That's it, who's Shinra? He's dying now.

{Shinra silently pulls out a gun and shoots Xemnas in the face}

**Me:** That was quick. {revives Xemnas and gives him a tutu}

**Xemnas:** I hate you all. {attempts to dance}

{Everyone laughs at his misfortune. Roxas, Xion, and Namine come out of room, Namine untied}

**Larxene:** Why isn't she still tied?

**Roxas:** Well, you see...

**Xion: **We decided to take the step farther than just a kiss.

**Sora:** And you two included her...? {points at Namine, who nods smiling}

**Ventus:** Wow, who would've thought my lookalike could be such a player?

**Me:** Moving on, anabel had another part to her dare: "If you are as good as a gambler as you say how about you and Luxord play a little strip poker. Though you can add more people to play if you want." ...crap.

{Luxord sits at a conveniently placed table}

**Me:** Did you put that table there?

**Luxord:** Maybe.

**Me:** Whatever. It's better with more people. Xigbar, Riku, Zexion, you guys are in.

**Riku:** All male strip poker? With _him_?

**Me:** {shrugs} Okay, Aerith, Kairi, Tifa, you three are in too.

{the 8 play a game in which Luxord wins, with Aerith in a close second}

**Me:** In my defense, I never said I'm better than Luxord. I just said I'm good.

**Zexion:** You were the first one out.

**Me:** I didn't feel like doing this.

**Xigbar:** Chicken.

**Xion:** Can we move on? Are there any more?

**Me:** Nope. Do we want to end this round, or draw names?

**Roxas:** Such a short round, after so long a wait? Let's keep going!

**Aqua:** You just wanna get lucky again {winks}

{Roxas and Namine blush. Xion pretends not to hear and draws a name}

**Xion:** Xigbar.

**Xigbar: **Okay, I dare anyone to vs. me in a round of darts. [**AN: **As soon as I wrote this, I considered bringing Dartz from Yu-Gi-Oh, just for the pun of the name, but decided against it]

**Larxene:** You're on.

{They play darts; Xigbar obviously wins. Larxene electrocutes the dartboard}

**Larxene: **That game was rigged!

**Zexion:** {not looking up from his reading} Of course it was. You know Xigbar's aim as well as anyone here.

**Me:** Okay, {draws a name} Lexaeus!

**Lexaeus:** ...

**Me:** ...Anything?

**Lexaeus: **...

**Me:** ...Okay... Guess not. {draws another name} Genesis.

**Genesis:** God I hate this. Jake, let me out of this stupid dress.

**Me:** Sorry, no can do. You have to wear it for the whole week, remember?

**Genesis:** That's it, I'm gonna find this AngelamongtheStars and kill her.

**Me:** So much for 'hero'.

**Genesis:** Will you stop with that?

**Xion:** {draws a name} Sephiroth.

**Sephiroth:** About time. Zack, fight the Key bearer to the death.

**Terra, Aqua, Ven, Roxas, Vanitas...everyone with a keyblade:** Which one?

**Sephiroth:** The one who tried to stand against me.

**Me and Sora:** Okay!

{Sora gets Kingdom Key, I summon Tied to the Scattered, Zack gets Buster Sword. I stop and let Sora get killed by Zack}

**Kairi:** {slaps me} Why didn't you help him?

**Me:** Sorry, I wasn't up for fighting Zack. He's cool. Besides, I think he just meant Sora.

**Xion:** {draws a name} Saix.

**Saix:** Let's see... Aqua.

**Aqua:** Uh-oh... What?

**Saix:** Force someone here, besides me, to watch a couple chick flicks.

{Aqua smirks and drags Vanitas into the room}

**Cloud:** When you said 'asshole', you really meant it.

{I nod then draw another name}

**Me:** Xemnas.

**Xemnas:** Keyblade wielder free-for-all.

**Me:** We're missing a couple.

**Xemnas:** {glares at me} Any who are still here.

**Riku:** That includes your other half.

{Terra, Ven, Roxas, Sora, Riku, Xehanort, Mickey, Xion battle. Terra and Roxas take everyone out, including each other}

**Me:** Owww... {nursing injuries} Someone pull a name?

**Aerith:** {heals us and draws a name} Jake.

**Me: **Alright. Everyone, meet... {hacks into the data space on my computer, uses Copy + Paste} Data-Sora!

**Data-Sora:** Hi everyone! {looks at Sora} So you're the 'real' me?

**Sora:** Who are you?

{Mickey explains about insert Re:Coded journey here }

**Sora:** Wow. That's kind of cool.

**Me:** Yeah. {draws a name} Number XII

**Larxene:** Sora, fight your Data side.

{They fight, Data-Sora is winning until Sora goes Final Form and wins}

**Me:** Okay, I think that's all for now.

{Aqua and Vanitas come out of the bedroom, Vanitas looking...odd}

**Me:** Do I even _want_ to know..?

**Aqua:** We had some fun.

{Terra and Ven's jaw drop}

**Me:** You go for bad boys now? Yeah, we're definitely cutting this round off now. {hands out payment and ice cream}

**Xion:** Can we continue this again soon?

**Sora:** Yeah! Please?

**Me:** Weeeell... That depends.

**Roxas:** Depends on what?

**Me:** Ohh nothing. Till then!

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Let me know what you think please. A special thanks to anabel and Angel for those dares, they had me laughing for a while, especially as I was writing them out :) Question regarding this: Should I add more characters from other games? It would give a lot more options, for anyone who wants to review as well as me. If you want me to add anyone, tell me the character to add and the game/series. The options are:

Kid Icarus, Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokemon, Dragonball Z, Final Fantasy 1 2 10 13 or Tactics, Sonic the Hedgehog, Fire Emblem 9 10 or Awakening, Naruto, or Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Again, please tell me the character, game/series, dare, and/or opinion. Thank you!~ :)


End file.
